The Down Side Of A Romance
by QueenSalazar2006
Summary: Pansy leaves Draco at the alter and Blaise thinks he needs cheering up and pays his intern which happens to be a single Hermione Granger 200,000 galleons just for one party that will change their lives forever R&R Please Read
1. The intern

Summary: Draco was left at the alter by Pansy Parkinson Blaise thinks he needs some cheering up so he pays his intern which happens to be a single Hermione Granger to escort him to his Halloween party at his house one date will change there lives eternally.

Hey you guys I have a new story I hope you like it read and review

The Down Side of Romance

Chapter one: The pick

"Hey Draco forget about Pansy my Halloween ball is tonight after work everyone's going to be there I'll get you a hot date don't worry mate" said Blaise Zabani.

"Who are you going with" said Draco.

"Padma Patil you know the girl's sister Parvati you snogged at graduation" said Blaise.

"Oh now I remember you guys dating" he said curiously.

"Yeah" said Blaise happily

"I got to get back to work man I'll I see you later at the party I guess" said Draco.

"Ms. Granger would you come here please" Blaise said.

"What do you need now Blaise" said Hermione Granger shuffling a stack of papers in her hands.

"I've know you since Hogwarts and you would do anything for your boss you being my intern and all" said Blaise.

"Don't rub it in" she said her old frizzy hair now tamed into soft ringlets around her face.

"Like I said you heard about what happened at Draco's wedding you know how she left him" he whispered the last part softly so none would hear.

"Yeah I read it in the Daily Prophet and the witch weekly and it was in the tabloids" laughed Hermione.

"Well you saw him he came to work no smart remarks or rude comments or anything" said Blaise.

"So what in the world do I have to do with this mess" Hermione said sitting across from him.

"You know that Halloween party I'm having I want you to pose as his girlfriend" said Blaise wincing ready for Hermione to start yelling.

"What Blaise you can't be serious Draco Malfoy he's a death-" she started.

"Hermione the war is over Draco fought on your side and he's not a deatheater anymore" said Blaise.

"No one stops being a deatheater Blaise I'm sure you know that" said Hermione.

"Well don't hold a grudge Hermione because what he did to you and your friends at school we're all cool now" said Blaise.

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a rude egotistical, self centered prat" she said.

"Are you finished" he asked annoyed.

"Yes" she said.

"Well you don't know Draco like I do once you get to know he's a really nice guy" said Blaise.

"Then why don't you take him" said Hermione.

"Hermione come on its just one date I'll pay you 200,000 galleons and some sickles" he said.

"Besides even if I did go what makes you think he would go with me" she said.

"Your not that bad and anyway just a and escort and he will take you home" said Blaise.

"So 200,000 galleons" she said.

"Yep" he said.

"Alright" she said

"You'll go" he said.

"Yes on if my friends can come" she said sulking.

"Fantastic but they were invited anyway" said Blaise jumping up to hug her but was stop by Hermione's hands.

"Don't so why do you care who Draco goes with anyway" she said dusting off her robes from the hug he gave her.

"Because I care about his happiness and he's always the third wheel if I go on a date" said Blaise going back to his work.

"Oh" she said.

"So what do you plan on wearing" he said.

"This" said Hermione looking at her oversized robes.

"No clean yourself up a bit you look tired" he said.

"What do you mean I look fine" said Hermione.

"What ever wear a dress or something" said Blaise.

"That was not and is not a part of the plan" she said putting her hands on her hips and rising from the chair.

"It is now you may leave" he said waving his hand.

"Fine I want the money now" she said extending her hand.

"Fine I'd better see you there" he said going into his safe.

"You will" she said.

"Here" he said.

"Thank you" she said leaving to go find Ginny.

"Ginny there you are I need your help can you come with me to buy a dress for Blaise's party tonight" said Hermione putting the money in her purse.

"Yeah got a date" she said slyly.

"Yep" said Hermione.

'With who" said Ginny?

"Draco Malfoy" said Hermione.

"What about Draco Malfoy" said Harry and Ron emerging from the minister of Magic's office?

"Hermione's going to Blaise's Halloween party whit Draco Malfoy said Ginny smiling.

"That's great" said Lavender appearing from what seemed to be thin air.

"I know" said Ginny.

"Maybe we won't be the only married ones around here" said Lavender.

"Yeah" said Ginny.

"I'm not getting married to Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Yeah and she's not going to that party with him either" said Ron Harry shaking his head in assurance.

"You guys I have to go with him Blaise just gave me 200,000 galleons that's enough to open that bookshop I wanted too" said Hermione.

"Who are you to tell her who she's going with Ron" aid Ginny frowning at her brother's egotistical attitude.

"Yeah" said Lavender to her husband.

"Hermione you can't go with him" said Harry.

"I can and I will you don't have to like because I have already said I'll go said and I don't need your blessing for one little insignificant date now are you going to make an big deal about this" said Hermione looking in between the two boys.

"No" they said in unison.

"You can't argue with her when she gets like this" whispered Ron to Harry and Harry nodded in understanding manor.

"Good" said Lavender and Ginny.

"Now let's go buy that dress' said Lavender kissing Ron on the cheek and Ginny kissing Harry.

"I'll see you guys at the party" said Hermione.

At Flourish and Botts

They flooed to Flourish and Botts and started, shopping for the perfect dress or Hermione.

"Hermione what wrong this one" said Lavender holding up a red shimmer dress.

"It's red Lavender for starters" said Hermione laughing.

"You would look great in this one" said Ginny holding a pink dress in her hands.

"No" said Hermione bluntly.

"What's wrong with this one Hermione" said Ginny offended that Hermione didn't choose hers.

"I don't like these dresses" said Hermione frowning.

"Here dear you may like this one just came in from France" said the sales lady.

"Oh it's beautiful" said Ginny.

"Yeah you have to try it on" said Lavender pushing Hermione into the dressing room.

A couple of minutes later Hermione emerged from the dressing room.

"You look great" said Ginny and Lavender in unanimity.

"You have to buy it" said Lavender.

Hermione looked at herself in an nearby mirror she had to admit she looked lovely in the dress it was a deep blue almost black but I the light you could tell it was blue it lay just above the knees and flared out just a bit.

"Did you hear me Hermione it's 300,000 galleons" said Ginny.

"I'm spending all my money on this dress cause I have to buy shoes and jewelry too" said. Hermione.

"Don't fret too see you on the dance floor with Draco Malfoy I'll pay anything" said Lavender opening her purse and giving Hermione money the money she needed.

"Lavender I can't take this money" she said passing back to her.

"Yes you can" said Ginny.

"Yeah Hermione stop being so bloody proud" said Lavender.

"Are you sure" she said.

"Yeah I got tons more" said Lavender.

"If you say so" said Hermione.

Hermione bought the dress as the girls headed to Hermione's apartment to get her ready for her date and the, with Draco and the party.

About and hour later the girls were read for the party.

Hermione was wearing the dress they bought and her hair was in a side bun with back down in ringlets and white shoes and a white purse.

Ginny had a black dress and black shoes with her hair simply down.

Lavender had a green dress and which complemented her brown hair and her hair half up half down.

Hermione and the girls took one last look in the mirror as at herself headed to the party.


	2. The Party's Twist

Chapter Two: The Party's Unexpected Guest 

"Hey look there's Harry and Ron" said Ginny going over to them.

"Hey Ron, hey Harry" said Lavender kissing Ron on the lips longingly.

"Hey Gin you look beautiful" said Harry kissing Ginny.

"Oh god get a room" said Hermione to the two couples.

"Hermione you look really good" said Ron.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Thanks" said Hermine smiling.

"Have you guys seen Blaise" said Hermione.

"Yeah he's over there" said Harry and Ron.

"Okay guess I've got to get going to my date" she said.

"Okay" said Ginny.

"Hey Blaise" Hermione yelled over the music.

"Oh Hermione there you are I have been looking everywhere for you" said Blaise.

"Where is Mal-Draco" she said.

"He's over there sitting by himself I'll call him over here" said Blaise.

"Hey Draco" he said as Draco walked over to them.

"What" he said tiredly.

"Here's your date" said Blaise leaving the two to alone.

"Okay" said Draco.

"Um……you want to sit down" said Hermione.

"Uh yeah" he said.

"So Draco Malfoy I read in the Daily Prophet I'm sorry about what happened' she said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah he said me too" he said looking at his finger nails.

"So what your name" he said scooting closer too her.

"Um you don't recognize me" said Hermione scooting over farther from him.

"No" he said scooting closer to her.

"Oh well I'm-"she started.

"Hermione Granger" said a familiar.

"Parvati Patil" said Hermione in excitement.

"Its Parvati Thomas now me and Dean got married last year and were excepting a child" said Parvati tapping her stomach.

"How long" said Hermione hugging Parvati?

" I found About three or four" she said.

"Oh I'm so happy for you" said Hermione hugging her friend again.

"So where's Padma" said Hermione.

"She's over there with Blaise the pair of them have go this on and off dating thing" said Partarvi.

"So who's your date he's cute" said Parvati.

"Draco Malfoy" said Draco standing putting arm around Hermione.

"I knew it was you" said Parvati pulling him into a hug he did not know was coming

"So are you guys dating" said Parvati?

"No" they said in unison.

"Okay" said Parvati with a curious look on her face.

"I'll keep in touch" said hugging the both of them.

"Bye tell Dean I said hi" said Hermione.

"I will" said Parvati disappearing into the crowd.

"So Granger" he said looking her up and down.

"What" said Hermione looking at herself?

"Nothing bad just you clean you well" he said.

"Excuse me" said Hermione.

"So your Blaise's intern" he said changing the conversation.

"Yeah" she said sitting next to Draco, as she brushed her dress vigorously.

I wonder does he know about the money blaise is paying me to accompany him, Hermione thought as Draco stared at her intensely.

Her thought were interrupted when Millicent strolled on the scene

"Hey drake," she said as she arrived as she then acknowledged Hermione sitting next him

"Hey Granger", she said casually.

"Bullstrode", Hermione said with a bit of annoyance.

"Hey Draco guess who's here," she said with anticipation.

"Who" he said bored of the conversation.

"Pansy Parkinson and the slut's here alone and she coming this way" said Millicent turning around pointing to Pansy entering at the back.

"Hello Millicent" said Pansy with an overly high pitched voice.

"Pansy how've you been these day" said Millicent in a snobbish voice.

"Great, you" said Pansy returning her arrogant attitude.

"Fine I'll be over there with Blaise and Padma" she said rolling her eyes and leaving.

"Hello Draco" said Pansy.

"Hi Pansy" said Draco scooting closer to Hermione.

"Ewww Draco" said Pansy looking at Hermione "What are you doing here with her" said Pansy rudely.

"I'm his date" said Hermione looking at Pansy.

"Oh Draco dear you must be really desperate" said Pansy

"So you're his date" said Pansy.

"Yeah got a problem with that" said Draco.

"Yeah now that I want you back Drake" she said sitting in between the too couple.

"You had your chance" said Draco.

"Fine your loss" said pansy flipping her hair and leaving.

"You want some drinks" said Hermione feeling some tensions rinsing.

"Yeah sure I'll get them" he said getting up.

"No that's cool I'll go get them you want a butterbeer" she said.

"Nah I'll take a fire whiskey" he said.

"Alright I'll be back" she said getting to retrieve the drinks she said walking over to the bar and asking for drinks but saw a familiar face.

"Padma" said Hermione.

"Hermione oh my god how've you been" she said.

"Fine I heard you are dating Blaise Zabani" said Hermione.

"Yeah' said Padama pulling out a small flask and emptying it in Hermione drink while she wasn't watching.

"So nice catching up I got a job at the ministry so I'll see you then" she said awkwardly leaving.

"Did you do it" asked Blaise.

"Yes I feel horrible" she said.

"At least they won't be lonely so we did a good thing" said Blaise kissing Padma.

"Hey Mione were leaving and Ron and Lavender too" said Ginny hugging Harry.

"All right owl me when you get home" said Hermione.

"Okay see you at work" said Ginny.

Hermione walked over and sat down next to Draco and handed him his drink.

"Here's your fire whiskey" she said.

"What are you drinking" he said.

"A fire whiskey why you don't think I can handle it" said sipping it making a disgusted face.

"No never said that" he said gulping down his.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Hermione you might want to slow down on the drinking" he said taking her drink away from her.

"Hey that's mine" she said taking another drink a gulping it down.

"I think I should take you home" he said.

"Home where's that" said Hermione clearly drunk.

"You don't know where your house is" he said annoyed.

"Nope" she said fainting on the couch.

"I guess your coming with me them" he said carry her to the chimney so he could floo them to his house.

"MALFOY MANOR" he yelled dropping down thefloo dust.

"Mission accomplished" said Blaise.

"What have we done" said Padma hitting herselfonthe head.

I have another chappie ready if you review!


End file.
